


no cure for the lovesick heart

by noobishere



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6534919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobishere/pseuds/noobishere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two weeks apart made Akaashi clingy and more appreciative of the smallest things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no cure for the lovesick heart

**Author's Note:**

> more like no cure for my trashiness.

  


Akaashi tears his eyes away from his reading when he hears the turn of the lock to their apartment, discarding his assignments to greet the other man, who’s still outside grumbling at the door. When the door gives with a push and a grunt, Akaashi takes in the sight before him: bedhead, the perpetual frown, and a huge luggage.

He smiles when the other notices him, furrowed brows giving way to wide-eyed surprise. 

“You’re still awake.”

“Welcome back,” Akaashi says instead.

With the genkan still separating them, it gives Akaashi a slight boost height wise, which allows Kageyama to bury his face in Akaashi’s chest and muffle his reply of ‘I’m home’. Akaashi, in turn, leans down to rest his head against Kageyama’s, taking in his scent; his arms pulling him closer into a much needed embrace.

They stay like that for a while, before Akaashi breaks the silence with a, “How was training?” to which Kageyama replies with an unintelligible gibberish, still with his face against his chest. Akaashi laughs softly, running his fingers through Kageyama’s hair. “You must be tired.”

Even volleyball-obsessed Kageyama can admit that yes, he’s exhausted, and he wants nothing else but to sleep the entire week away, curled up in bed with his boyfriend, finally, after two weeks of gruelling training. He conveys all this through a grunt.

Akaashi pushes Kageyama off gently, tells him to go and take a quick shower while he tidies up. He clears the study table, forgoing his assignments now that his boyfriend is back, and puts the table away to give room for their futon. By the time Akaashi’s settled into bed, Kageyama is done with his shower, towelling his hair as he makes his way to the futon and slumps face-down.

“Hey,” Akaashi says, toeing a suspiciously immobile Kageyama. “Dry your hair properly.”

When Kageyama still makes no move, Akaashi takes it upon himself to dry it for him. Rubbing his hair dry has been something he enjoys immensely; it’s therapeutic, in a way, and it gives him an excuse to be close to the other. He pulls the towel away when he deems Kageyama’s hair to be dry enough, only to be met with the other peeking at him with a small, barely there smile. 

Akaashi shakes his head, his lips pulled into a fond, yet exasperated smile, and lies back down. Kageyama rolls onto his side so that they’re facing each other and goes to his favourite perch, against the crook of Akaashi’s neck. 

When they lie like this Akaashi always ends up with a dead arm the next morning, but he doesn’t mind, never does; likes the weight of Kageyama against him, anchoring, reassuring. Lying like this also means he can feel Kageyama’s steady breathing, tickling against his skin every time he exhales, lulling him to sleep. 

He fastens his other arm around Kageyama’s waist, pulling him impossibly closer and burying his nose against the still damp hair; he smells exactly like he did two weeks ago, and Akaashi takes comfort in the familiarity of it all.

Two weeks apart made him clingy and more appreciative of the smallest things.

Even though this isn’t the first time they’ve been apart, and it’s not even the longest they’ve been apart. But it’s never easy. Their apartment always feels too big and too quiet even for him, and Akaashi always finds himself at a loss whenever 7pm comes but there’s no ‘I’m home,’ from Kageyama; he’s used to preparing meals for two instead of one, so he’d always end up with too much left overs in the fridge. Most importantly, Akaashi is used to waking up to the sounds of tap water running, Kageyama washing his face before his morning run. 

A soft head butt interrupts his train of thought. He tucks his chin tighter. “I thought you were tired.”

Kageyama’s lips brush against Akaashi’s collarbone when he mumbles, “I am,” and Akaashi tries not to squirm, because that kinda tickles. He plants a kiss to Kageyama’s head instead, silently urging him to continue. Warm breath gushes over him, and that’s even worse, as Kageyama lets out a heavy sigh. “You’re thinking too loudly.”

Akaashi hums in reply, his fingers drawing patterns against Kageyama’s back, loving the way the latter shivers.

“I just miss you.”

He peers down when there’s no reply and almost laughs at finding Kageyama already fast asleep. Planting another kiss, he relaxes into the sheets and falls asleep to Kageyama’s soft snores.

When morning comes, he wakes up to Kageyama silently watching him as he blinks slowly into consciousness. He would have felt terribly disturbed by this, maybe two years ago, but now he’s not even surprised, just a little confused. 

“Morning run…?” 

Kageyama makes a disgusted face.

Fair enough, it’s not like he’s been skipping on practice for the past two weeks. Akaashi hums and rolls onto his back, realising that Kageyama is still making a pillow out of his arm. He tries clenching his fist to feel his arm again, but he’s not sure if his hand is even moving. He looks expectantly at Kageyama, who doesn’t seem at all in a rush to move.

“Tobio,” he tries, voice still groggy from sleep, “I can’t feel my arm.”

There’s a put upon sigh before Kageyama rolls away and frees his arm. It takes a few minutes before he remembers how to move his fingers, all the while feeling eyes boring into him. He stares back, a small smile on his lips as he teases, “Did you forget how I look like?”

Kageyama snorts, but there’s a hint of pink colouring high on his cheeks. Akaashi’s smile widens when he realises the staring for what it is: Kageyama’s way of saying he missed him too. The pink tint deepens into an almost red and Kageyama busies himself with pressing his fingers into the arm he’d been sleeping on, a silent apology and an excuse to break eye contact. 

Later, when they’re both wide awake, Kageyama would always forget how to act around Akaashi after being apart, reverting back to his bumbling awkward pre-date self; he’d glance uncertainly at him every time he inches closer, and sometimes, depending on how awkwardly he felt, he’d even call him _Akaashi-san_ instead of _Keiji_. It’s endearing and Akaashi struggles to keep a straight face, every time.

Moments like those are when Akaashi just lets him be and goes about making coffee and breakfast for the both of them, settling in for the day, casually calling his name over and over for the most mundane things so that he’d get used to their normal every day.

When Kageyama finally settles in, he’d grumble all day long how it’s not his fault his brain decides to forget how to act around him, and he’d glare at Akaashi to even dare tease him about it, not that he would. 

But for now, Akaashi doesn’t think of anything else but the feel of Kageyama’s fingers kneading along his arm, basking in his soft touches with a faint smile on his lips. 

  


**Author's Note:**

> the plot got lost somewhere. and i think i puked at my own writing.


End file.
